


Group conversation A+

by RhapeSeuhans



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: "no homo" stuff, Everyone is gay?, F/F, Humor, M/M, Niles is having fun, Other characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhapeSeuhans/pseuds/RhapeSeuhans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chap1: Niles, Odin and Laslow have a little conversation about men.<br/>Chap2: Niles, Laslow and Jakob have a little conversation about relationships.<br/>Chap3: Niles, Laslow and Takumi have a little conversation about friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that English is not my native language, I did my best to translate this. Enjoy!

\- Good morning, Niles - Laslow greeted with a friendly smile from the ground.

The outlaw was peacefully situated on a branch of a cherry tree, which was a clearly testimony to the influence of the newcomers hoshidan brothers, because until a few days ago the decoration of the castle was like a grim fortress, just like Nohr.

\- Um ...? - the white-haired man looked back with no interest to his interlocutor, but greeted back - Good morning, my dearly friend Laslow. Do you need something from me? Perhaps... a kind of special favor? - said with a mischievous smile and a suggestive tone.

Laslow sighed.

\- Nothing. I was just wondered what you were doing here by yourself without disturbing anyone. I thought maybe you'd be sick, but now I see that you're just taking a break -

\- That's right. Lord Leo gave me the day off - he replied before yawning - But I appreciate your concern. And I must say that I'm impressed, you care about more other things besides harassment pretty girls -

\- Ah, well... You could say that today is my day off, too... - he said shrugging, unable to hide his shame - Lord Xander relieve me of my duties today "until I'm improve my behavior." Apparently some girl of the army complained about my "bad behavior" -

\- Only one? - Niles asked raising an eyebrow - Do you have any idea who it was? -

\- I don't know. Maybe Beruka, or Charlotte, or Effie, or Hana, or ... even Saizo - said thoughtfully.

\- Huh? Did you try to flirt with Saizo? - asked surprised, not because it's was another man, but it seemed that the dancer had guts.

\- Are you crazy?! I was having a peacefully chat with Kaze when Saizo he appeared from nowhere and accused me of bothering his brother. He must have misunderstood something. But I guess I have a natural charm, even men are attracted to me even if I don't want - said proudly.

\- Have you ever think that maybe Saizo is jealous because you talk to his brother instead of him? -

Laslow frowned, trying to understand what Niles was suggested with that mischievous look on his eye.

\- Are you saying that ... Saizo wants to be my friend? -

The outlaw was about to do a facepalm for the stupidity of his friend.

\- Yes. If you refers as a sexfriend, yes. But I'm sure he wants a relationship with you -

\- W-what...!? - Laslow blushed - Don't say such things! It's obvious that Saizo is heterosexual. Me also! Although, if someone like Saizo confess to me... I mean! Ugh! You're really a bad influence, did you know? -

\- Glad to hear it - replied laughing. Niles didn't know that talking with Laslow about men it was so funny.

\- Hey! It's very rare to see you two talk – Odin said, certainly glad to see his friend and coworker befriending – What were you talking about? If you want me to know -

\- About women - said the dancer.

\- About men - said the outlaw.

Odin laughed at seeing Laslow so troubled.

\- So Odin, do you also have the day off? - said the gray-haired man trying to change the subject, but didn't seem to work.

\- Yes. And what was the topic? Upon whom is the cutest guy in the army or something?- the blonde asked curiously.

\- How can you ask that?! I...I told you we were talking about girls ... -

\- Oh, come on. I am Mr. Innuendo's partner. Do you think he have never made me talk about things like that? I talk about my genius and Niles about people who he likes to harass. We have a healthy relationship of cordiality about our hobbies -

\- I see ... I actually get your point. I do the same with Peri - Laslow sighed defeated.

\- And? What do you think? - now asked Niles.

\- What do I think about what? -

\- What Odin said, about who is the cutest guy in the army -

\- Oh?! You really want me to answer this!? -

\- Of course. It's just for fun – Odin said with a wink - It'll be our secret. Moreover, admitting that another man is attractive it's not the end of the world. I, as the Chosen One, appreciate the gift of beauty in all they senses -

\- Me, without being the Chosen One, appreciate it, too - Niles added with a grin.

\- Look, I'll be the first. I think Hayato is cute - said to encourage his friend to speak – He has around him an air of mysticism that is cool, but not as much as me, of course. The problem with him is that he has a terrible personality. He is like an angry chihuahua -

\- Ok, I get it. If it's just for fun ... Let me think – Laslow put a hand on his chin - I think ... Silas. Yes, he's cute and very friendly. If he were a girl, I wouldn't hesitate to invite him to a date. What do you say, Niles? -

\- Lord Leo without a doubt. He's the portrait of loveliness, with his small body and how he frowns when get angry -

\- Uh. I swear, I thought you'd say Lord Corrin - Odin said with no desire of mockery. He was genuinely confused.

\- Oh yeah. Lord Corrin is also cute ... but who you think is the sexiest? - he said to continue the questions.

Of course, for Niles, Corrin was the cutest guy of all the world, even more than his lord. But it wasn't something that he could openly admit, even as a joke. Not when he really have feelings for him.

\- Subaki - said the mage without much thought - Although his porcelain doll face sometimes scares me. It's likes he had no expression on his face. I wonder if he born that way or he is under some kind of curse ... -

\- But what about Hinata? - Laslow questioned him just to bother him – He is a very handsome guy and he is attached to you, he is always looking at you his with puppy eyes -

\- H-hey! - Odin blushed - Hinata wants me to teach him magic, that's all! -

\- Only magic, eh? Are you sure he doesn't want other thing from you? - the dancer winked.

\- Speaking of dogs, what about you and Keaton? - Odin countered with a triumphant smile - Keaton loves to smell you and when you help him to find treasures. When are you going to give him the "treasure" between your legs? -

\- Odin! How vulgar! - Laslow rebuked him with wide open eyes – Definitely be near to Niles is affecting you -

\- Me? - asked Niles with a innocent face - But he's right, Odin. Keaton is not interested in sniffing Laslow's butt. He is busier helping Kaden to have a shiny fur, if you know what I mean ... - Laslow and Odin shook their heads – Have you ever seen what these two do where are together? Petting each other, friendly bite each other, and snuggle up together to sleep. Aah ... They are a couple of adorable puppies - he sighed as if he had told a love story.

\- Uh. Well ... Yes, I had noticed - said the dancer, feeling foolish to haven't noticed before in that way – But, hey... That's normal for their race. Isn't it? - turns to Odin looking for help.

\- I'm not sure - he shrugged.

\- Whatever – said Niles to return to the topic - I think Yukimura is not exactly sexy, but he is a DILF! - he settled himself face down on the branches.

\- DILF? - repeated Laslow. Odin shook his head.

\- Don't ask. You really don't want to know the answer. TRUST ME -

\- Okay ... Is my turn, right? Mmm ... Objectively speaking, I find Kaze quite sexy. If I had a body like his I would attract more women without any doubt -

\- Strange ... I thought you'd say Saizo – said the outlaw to annoy him, and it worked.

\- E-enoght with that, Niles! You're giving me weird ideas into my head and I don't like it! - Laslow admonished him with completely red face.

\- Huh? Why are we talking about Saizo? -

\- True. A few moments ago you weren't here, Odin. I try to tell to our good friend Laslow that it's so clear that Saizo is in love with him, but he don't believe me -

\- Well, I can hardly believe it, too - the mage said cautiously, not sure if his partner was joking or he was serious.

\- So, then why Saizo has been spying on Laslow since we started this conversation? -

Laslow quickly looked behind his back and then to where he could, but he only managed to distinguish some people walking and patrolling soldiers.

\- This joke has going too far, Niles - Laslow threatened him with a frown.

\- I'll show you this is no a joke – say jump off of the tree.

Laslow was between Niles and the tree.

\- W-wait, what are you going to do? -

The outlaw puts a hand on the gray hair and Laslow recoiled at the right time when Saizo appeared in front of Niles.

\- Done! – Niles smiled – I just removed this off from you - showed a petal cherry and took steps back.

\- Sa-Saizo!? - said Laslow - What are you doing here?! -

\- My apologies for interrupting. I thought you were going to start a fight -

Laslow looked at Odin, who was watching him back with the same startled face.

\- N-no, we're having a friendly chat - said the blond to help his friend, who was clearly speechless and reconsidering everything that Niles had said to him.

\- Yes, a threesome friendly chat between men. Would you like to be the fourth? - invited him Niles, not being able to keep from laughing.

\- What were you speaking about? - asked the ninja with great curiosity. It was obvious that he couldn't hear them from the distance he was watching Laslow.

\- I think Lord Xander needs me! - screamed the dancer and then he run away of the conversation.

\- Ooh ... Were a trio again -

\- I'm sorry, but I must return to Lord Ryoma's side - Saizo said before disappearing.

\- You were right about them ... - said Odin, still stupefied, and leaving coins on Niles' hands.

\- I never wrong. Do you want to make another bet? -

\- What about you and Lord Corrin? If he say yes to you, I will help you buy the ring -

\- I'm afraid I must decline this one - said crossing his arms - Lord Corrin should not even approach someone like me -

\- Oooh? So why Lord Corrin is coming this way? -

\- Mmph! I will not fall for that trick ... -

\- Niles ... -

The outlaw turned immediately as he recognized the voice.

\- L-Lord Corrin! It's always a pleasure to see you - said Niles with shaky voice, but he managed to keep a quiet posture.

\- Same here... Oh, hello, Odin -

\- Lord Corrin - greeted the mage with a bow.

\- Do you need something from us? -

\- Leo told me he gave you a day off today, and I was wondering... Niles, if you're not busy, would you please accompany me to the town to do some shopping? I know this is your rest time, and perhapsyou have better things to do, so ... -

\- Of course, my lord. Anything for you! -

\- I glad to hear that - Corrin said with a smile.

\- The bet! - Odin whispered with a wink.

Niles just smiled in response. But he will think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

"I heard what happened. It's a shame" said Laslow after approaching the tree where Niles was resting. "How's your arm?"

"It's all right. Thank you for your concern" said Niles, who was lying again on the same branch of cherry tree. His left arm was injured after saving Lady Sakura from a Faceless. The girl, with gratitude, did everything she could to heal his arm, but it was broken. It will took a week to heal even with magic. "Why I have the honor of your visit? Are you in detention again?" He taunted.

"No" Laslow laughed and shook his head. "I have a couple of free hours while the servants make the provisions ready for tomorrow's battle. I saw you here alone and thought maybe you'd want some company"

"Oh! Very nice of you. Li'l Niles is hurt and he needs a long, strong male arms that comforted him" said the outlaw with a sugary but suggestive voice.

"I don't think that a person who can climb a tree with a broken arm needs to be comforted" said Laslow with half-close eyes.

"Oh, come on. Don't be a killjoy. Just follow the game" asked acting like an innocent boy, but soon he showed a lecherous smile. "By the way... How are the things with Saizo?"

"Sa-Saizo?" Laslow repeated pretending to not to understand what Niles was talking about. "Everything is alright. Yeah... Why?"

"Hmm? Could it be that Saizo has not made any movement on you yet?" the outlaw asked with a bored face.

"What?! N-no! He hasn't done anything to me!" the dancer exclaimed with red cheeks. "Saizo and I are very good friends. And, honestly, I'm sick of you insinuate things about us..." Slowly, he began lowering his voice tone "The worst part is that you aren't the only one. A couple days ago Felicia asked me if Saizo was my... my boyfriend" Laslow brought his hands to his face and then exclaimed. "Gods! It was so embarrassing to have to explain her that ins't true! I don't understand from where that rumor came out... It wasn't you, right?!" looked at Niles.

"I would say yes... but no" responded with a shrug, "I see you don't remember what happened last week"

"Last week? Why? What happened?" Laslow asked fearing the answer was something not pleasant to hear.

"Well, during the celebration party we did to honor our new allies from Hoshido, you and other members of the army got too drunk. You even had the audacity to show off your best dance moves"

"Oh yeah. Odin told me that" He said dying of shame. His low alcohol tolerance made him too unaware of his surroundings.

"Don't be ashamed of yourself. We enjoyed seeing your dance. You had a pretty sensuous aura while you were moving your hips from side to side at the same time you were trying to undress... Until Saizo ruined the fun when he made you get down of the table" said Niles with disappointment in his voice. "But I must admit that was also very interesting to see how you tried to kiss him" He laughed.

"Ah... What did I do?!" Laslow suddenly felt how his blood got cold, unable to believe his ears.

"Yes. When Saizo dragged you outside of the bar, you embrace him and kissed him in the lips... Well, actually you kissed his mask. After that, you passed out"

"I...I... I don't remember any of that! Y-you made up!" Laslow accused him with an index finger.

"If you don't believe me, then ask others. Many people saw you do it. It's seem it was you who raised the rumor about your relationship."

"B-but Saizo never told me anything... Oh! It must be that didn't meant anything to him. I mean, he hasn't killed me..." said the dancer with some relief, but strangely also felt anxiety and pain in his chest. Did that kiss had meant nothing to the redhead? Laslow shook his head trying to clear his mind of the assumption. "Okay. I understand why people think that... we are together. Now it will be easier to explain the situation, I guess ... "

"Don't be sad. I'm sure Saizo is just waiting for the right moment to confess his love for you"

"Niles. Just. Please..." he said blushing. Laslow didn't want to continue with that topic. "I told you I don't like that kind of jokes"

"Okay, gentlemen, stop the chatter" they heard the voice of Jakob admonishing them before he joined their conversation. "Niles, just because you have a broken arm doesn't mean that you can ditch your responsibilities. I need you in the kitchen. And you, Laslow, if you have nothing better to do I would recommend you to going back to take care of your liege"

"Jakob! Your presence is always a pleasure to my eye" Niles flirted. "Why don't you come up? We can have a good time together"

Laslow opened his eyes wide. He understood the double meaning of the hint, and felt a terrible fear of what would coming. Angry Jakob was equal or worse than angry Peri. However, Jakob simply smiled.

"I'm sorry. But I don't think someone like you can satisfy me. I'm very picky about my partners"

"Hmm!... I understand. You're the kind of people who like to give orders in bed instead of receiving them. I have no problems with that. Although Silas possibly would be angry to me"

"Silas?" Laslow asked after seeing the butler tensed. The outlaw sighed.

"You are really an innocent one, Laslow. That's why you don't realize how much Saizo likes you" the gray-haired attempt to replicate but Niles continued,"Silas is the masochistic pet of Jakob "

"Pet... I like the sound of that" said Jakob still smiling, then added. "But yes, I agree with Niles. You're very clueless, Laslow "

"Y-you two! Pair of insensitives!" He exclaimed indignantly that even Jakob was mocking him. "Jakob! How can you talk about Silas like that?! He is a good man!"

"I'm aware of that. I was just kidding. Of course I have respect for Silas and his silly intentions of earning my love. But that doesn't mean I want a relationship with him" although he had said that with a serious expression, Laslow could see a pink blush on his cheeks.

"Ugh, everyone in this army are cowards" Niles complained with a snort. "Kaden and Keaton are the only gay couple because no one else dares to confess"

"They're the only gay couple because they are the only ones who likes men. Well, you and Silas too... " replied Laslow defensive.

"Are we cowards, uh? I could say the same about you, Niles" Jakob said.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"Nothing. Forget what I said" he sighed wearily. "I will waiting for you in within 30 minutes in the communal kitchen. I'm pretty sure you can serve the soup with one arm" then the butler left them.

"Ugh. How can he likes Jakob? I mean. I knew Silas had strange likes, but fell in love with Jakob?... He will end up with a broken heart"

"Nah. I don't think so. I wouldn't worry about that. Silas is stubborn and airhead, the kind of person which Jakob has weakness. I think it's just a matter of time that he yield to be his boyfriend" Niles replied laughing, and trying to no play attention of what the butler had told him before he left. Obviously he just wanted to annoy him for meddling in his affairs.

"Hey, Laslow!" said Selena at the time she enter in the conversation. "Oh. Hello, Niles "

"Good day, Selena" greeted back.

"Too bad about your arm" the girl said pretending not to be worried about him, which was fun to Niles. "You know? Just today was thinking to challenge you to a bow duel. It's has be on another day"

"I see. Me and my bad luck" Niles replied sarcastically.

"Selena, what are you doing here?" Laslow questioned her. "Wasn't you supposed to'd go to a reconnaissance mission with Lady Camilla?"

"Ah, yes... Well. Lady Camilla decided to choose Beruka instead of me" she said with obvious disappointment in her eyes. "I don't have a dragon like them so... I guess I wasn't useful"

"Don't say that!" her friend exclaimed immediately. "You know Lady Camilla is very fond on you and have an excellent opinion of your abilities. It's just a mission. Surely she will take you with her on the next one"

"Y-yes! You're right!" she said livelier. "What I have to do is learn to ride a dragon and then Lady Camilla will like me more! Actually, I'll start the lessons right now! "

"Yeah... Wait! I wasn't saying that! "

"And that adds Selena to on our list of gay people" said Niles.

"Huh? What? Why?" Selena looked at him with confusion.

"Obviously you're in love with Lady Camilla"

"In love?!" She repeated with a face as red as her hair.

"Yeah. Clearly you're jealous that Lady Camilla has chosen Beruka instead of you "

"N-no! It's just that I'm very competitive person! I just want to be her favorite retainer!"

"Niles, leave her alone" said Laslow. "It's okay if you want to make fun of me because of Saizo, but don't bother Selena"

"Saizo? Oh! It's because the kiss?" Selena guessed with a mischievous look.

"Selena?! You knew it and didn't tell me?!" He said hurt that his friend didn't tell him before.

"I'm sorry. When I saw that you didn't remember anything, I chose not to say a thing" She shrugged. "I thought Saizo would. You're still alive, so I don't think he's mad at you"

"Ugh, why doesn't anyone ever tell me anything?" He said defeated.

"Selena, Laslow" they heard Corrin's voice approaching them. "Have you seen Niles?"

"I am right here, Lord Corrin" said the white-haired jumping down of the tree, and then made a bow before him "Do you need something from me?"

"Oh no. Actually, I came to help you change your bandages"

"W-What? You, Lord Corrin?" Niles grimaced in confusion.

"Yes" He smiled. "You saved my sister Sakura and I am very grateful to you. Change your bandages is the least thing I can do for you... unless you prefer Flora do it"

"No! Corrin Lord, please, it would be a great honor for me to be assisted by you, if you are sure of this. I really admire your compassion "

"This isn't compassion, Niles. I, uh... I really appreciate you" Corrin said with flushed cheeks, everyone went to a shook because of that.

"I ... feel the same about you. So ... Thank you" said Niles trying to stay calm, showing a genuinely happy smile.

"I'm glad you feel the same way, Niles" they look each other for a moment, until they shyly looked away. "Well. We should go to the infirmary. I see you later, guys" he said goodbye to Selena and Laslow.

Niles turned to his companions before leave to say good-bye, but stopped when he realized that the redhead winked at him and the dancer had a thumb raised as a sign of complicity. It's been a while since Niles felt so embarrassed. He would have revenge later.

"So..." Selena started saying when she was alone with her friend. "Lord Corrin is also one of us"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Ugh, Laslow. You are reallys slow" she complained with a sigh. "Lord Corrin likes Niles, Niles likes Lord Corrin; I like Lady Camilla" she admitted. She felt more confident with Laslow. "And you like Saizo"

"Th-that's not true!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" she waved his hand not paying attention of his protests. "Now, excuse me, I'm going to looking for someone how teach me how to ride a dragon"


	3. Chapter 3

"I see your arm is better." Laslow said as he sharpened a sword in the backroom of the Weapon's shop.

"Yes. And I can do manual work again, if you know what I mean." Niles replied at the times his hand was wiping a spear from to top to bottom with a suggestively glance. Laslow blushed and looked away.

"I'm so happy for you." He said sarcastically, and wondering why, for all the people that were in the army, was Niles his partner today.

"So... Laslow. How are things with Saizo?"

And that was the very reason why he didn't like being alone with Niles.

"Everything it's all right. He's a great friend." Laslow replied, not wanting to say more. He knew the Outlaw would try to get more information from him.

"Did you ask him about the kiss?" He asked trying not to laughing.

"Yes." He rolled his eyes, tired of the subject. "He said he knew I was drunk and I had nothing to worry about it. He's not angry." He sheathed the sword in its corresponding scabbard and took another to continue sharpening.

"That's great news. And... something else has happened between you two?"

"No." He replied, narrowing his eyes. "Come on, Niles, I know this is fun for you. But let's face it, what would someone like him could see in me? "

"Well. You are a good man. You are strong, honest. You care about others. Also you dance in a very sensual way, and is very easy to make you blush. It's fun to bother you."

"I didn't ask you what YOU think of me." He sighed in defeat. "Whatever... Saizo was sent on a spying mission several days ago. So I haven't heard from him since then..." Oh-oh. Why he told him that?

"I see..." Niles would normally have pressured him to keep talking, but hearing his worried tone of voice he decided to be respectful and approach the subject from another perspective. "I pretty sure he's fine. Saizo is a tough cookie. I fear more for the lives of his adversaries."

"... Yes, you're right." He said laughing, and feeling a little relieved by the words of comfort. Though he never thought of hearing them from the white-haired man's mouth. "You know? My first encounter with Saizo was... terrifying. If Peri hadn't been with me, he would surely have killed me."

"But now we're all on the same side." Said Takumi approaching them. "I'm sorry if I interrupt something. There was no one at the counter and I had to search for you. "

"Oh! Prince Takumi, do you need something?" Laslow asked immediately, hopeful that the Prince wouldn't have heard much of the conversation.

"No. I'm fine. I came to see Niles."

"To what do I owe this honor, my prince?" Niles asked rising from his chair.

"Corrin asked me to supervise your workouts. So I'll be waiting for you in a few minutes at the archery shooting field. "

"...With all due respect, Prince Takumi, I think I have managed very well just by myself. Doesn't Lord Corrin trust my abilities?" He said with a hurt look. Had he done anything wrong that made Corrin to distrust him?

"No, in the contrary." Takumi smiled. "He knows you'll do your best, even if that means neglecting your barely healed arm. That's why I'll be the one to make sure you woudn't hurt yourself by trying harder. Believe me, I'm the one who knows better the frustration that you feel when you cannot get a shot right because of the pain. "

"... Yes. You're right. Please excuse my impertinence." Said Niles, because that was true. His arm still ached and he was very frustrated that he still couldn't hold the bow firmly. In addition, of all the people he knew, Takumi was an outstanding archer. "Prince Takumi, I want to thank you for your willingness. I'm sure Lord Leo will also appreciate your concern." He added with a half smile, pleased with Takumi's immediate reaction.

"...Oh, yeah. You are one of Prince Leo's retainer." Takumi said as if he had just remembered it. But it was obvious, even to Laslow, that he was pretending because was ashamed. Although the dancer needed to hear Niles' next comment to understand why.

"I just hope Lord Leo is not the only reason why you agreed to take care of me."

"Of course not!" Takumi exclaimed with a frown, his face slightly flushed. "I do this for Corrin. And for you too, Niles. You saved my sister Sakura. And, while you may not believe it, Corrin cares a lot for you. "

"Of course I can believe that. Lord Corrin cares for everyone." He replied with a sigh. Corrin was the kind of person who cared about even for strangers, so knowing that didn't make him feel special. "And you? Do you also care about Lord Leo? "

"Niles!" Laslow admonished him in a low voice. He already knew that tone of voice; Niles was trying to get Takumi to admit that he was in love with Leo.

"S-sure. Now we are on the same side. If something happened to Prince Leo... or to his siblings, it would be a problem and we couldn't sign the peace between the two kingdoms. And... eh... what were you talking about Saizo a moment ago?" He asked, changing the subject, which caused Laslow to be alarmed and Niles laughed.

"We were just talking about what a good friend is he for Laslow."

"Oh, so it's true." Takumi said thoughtfully. "I must say that I am surprised that you are friends with Saizo. Because of his sullen attitude it's difficult to approach him. Only my brother and Kaze are able to hold a conversation with him without being intimidated. And... I just remembered it, but once I saw him smile when Ryoma asked him what he thought of Prince Xander's retainer. He seems to have you in high esteem, Laslow. "

"Y-You think that? It's ... good to know." Laslow said, unable to avoid a blush. It made him happy to know that Saizo speaks so well of him. What he didn't like was Niles' mischievous grin, it was clear what he was suggesting.

"Yes. And I hope your friendship continued. Knowing that several people from both kingdoms have found friends makes me realize that this alliance was necessary." Takumi said with deep sincerity. "Oh, but let's leave this talk for later. Niles. I'll give you five minutes to get ready." The Outlaw nodded. "And Laslow, someone else will come to take the Niles' shift." He added before leaving the store.

"So ... Saizo seems to have you in high esteem." He commented with a mischievous look.

"Don't start..."

"I was just saying..."

"No." Laslow, in jest, threatened him with the sword he had been sharpening.

"All right, all right. I shut up." He laughed, and kept the weapons he have been cleaning and then followed Takumi's footsteps.

After a few minutes, Laslow finished sharpening the last sword and decided to return to the counter. Then he met Keaton, who was looking curiously the things in the store.

"Hey, Keaton." He greeted him. "Are you looking for a weapon?" He asked confused. The wolfskin used to attack only using their claws.

"Oh! Laslow." He smiled and jumped on him to hug him. "You smell so good today!"

"Tha-thanks. You can let me go now, you are hurting me." When Keaton released him, he spoke again. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh..." Keaton's face turned pink and his ears fell. "Well, I'm looking for a gift for Kaden, for his birthday. But I cannot think of what give him. We have very different tastes... I thought maybe you would want to help me. "

"I'd say you two rather have contrary tastes." Laslow commented with a hand on his chin. "Let me think... How about a new brush?"

"No, he already has too many."

"Clothes?"

"I don't know his size..."

"Uh... Well, then I don't know. You're his boyfriend, you're the one who should know best. But, knowing Kaden, anything you give him he will liked it. "

"I know! But Kaden is so special to me. I don't want he think that I don't take our relationship seriously."

"Wow, Keaton, that's very mature of you." Laslow must have admitted that, deep down inside, he felt very envious of them having each other. Still, he was happy for his friend. "Ok. Think of something that Kaden said he likes or he need."

"Uhmm... He likes shiny things."

"What kind of shiny things?"

"I think anything pretty that shines."

"Then use your ability to find treasures and look for something shiny. I'm sure Kaden will appreciate your effort."

"... Oh! Of course! How didn't I think of that before?" He exclaimed cheerfully. "You are so intelligent! Thank you! I'll do it right now! "

"It wasn't really that hard to think ..." He murmured to himself, but the wolfskin had already left so he couldn't hear him. When Laslow tried to return to the counter, he felt a presence that put him on guard. "Who's there?"

"My apologies. I hope I didn't scare you." Kaze said appearing in front of the dancer. "I'm here to help you with the store."

"Oh, great." Laslow smiled, bringing a hand to his chest and giving a snort of relief. For a moment he thought it was Saizo, but he realized that his mistake was understandable, after all Kaze and Saizo were twins. "All right. But there is not much to do in the store right now, almost no customers. I think we can rest by now." He said as he stretched his arms to relax.

"I see..." For a moment it seemed that Kaze wanted to say something else, but he kept silent.

"Is something wrong?" The dancer asked, already worried that the ninja didn't move.

"No. I was thinking about my brother..."

"Eh?! Did something happen to Saizo?" He asked quickly, and the green-haired man smiled.

"No, he's fine, I mean, I hope so. A few hours ago a report came from him saying that everything went fine and he will return tomorrow. And well... I must admit I was worried. I know he usually has long-running missions, and that I should already be accustomed, but..."

"I understand." Laslow replied with a seriousness face. "He's your family, it's only natural that you worry about him."

"Yes. And I'm glad to hear that you care about him, too. "

"Ah... uh... Yeah, well. He's my friend."

"And I hope you always be his friend. Since you appeared in his life he has behaved less grumpy and smiles more often, especially if we are talking about you. "

"Kaze... you have a too romantic way to talk, you're making me think on wrong things." Laslow said turning his head away so the other man can't notice his blush.

"I'm often told that. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable." He frowned and hoped he hadn't offended him.

"No no. It's okay. I'm actually flattered. Seriously." He said to reassure him. Talking about Saizo, with his twin, didn't seems wise, since he wasn't even sure of what he felt for him. "Ah. I just remembered that I need to move some boxes. Can you help me?"

The ninja nodded. And they didn't touch the subject again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestion of Yaoi pairings, please let me know ;D


End file.
